Operation Blackout
by AriaHolmes
Summary: (humans not penguins) For years the black out has been going on, most of the EPF agents being captured and the whole island into darkness. It has come to the time to finish this to defeat Herbert and take back their Island but only one human can defeat him and win. Does he/she has what it takes to win?


I ran past some of the people in line for soup near the lighthouse, nodding to them as I ran past towards the edge of the ocean where I needed to go. Soon as I stopped a teleportation device popped up out of the ground. The EPF also known as the Elite Protection Force set them up after the blackout began a few years back. I looked around making sure no one was looking and stepped in. But before we go any farther into the story, I should tell you who I am exactly, correct? Well, My name is Penny Inline Peters though most just call me Pip. Right now I am fifteen years old, but I was only five when the black out began, ten years ago Herbert took away the sun and caused our little island to go black..That is when I found out about the EPF and that my parents were high up in it. Ten years ago my parents went off to kill Herbert but he killed them instead. That is when Dot took me in and started to train me, over the past ten years I have gotten higher and higher up on the EPF latter, now becoming one of the leaders of the Resistance, that is lead by the EPF, some of our higher ups have gotten captured, Dot, Rookie, Gary..., And now our fearless leader. Though Herbert hasn't gotten me..and I am the one he wants most of all.

I have dark brown hair and blue eyes..I am pretty tall for my age of fifteen and have gone threw more than much girls have. I am also more brave than most girls but thats all I will tell you for now. Once I stepped out of the teleportation device, I was at the underground EPF HQ we had a training room, a computer room and everyone was running around. I saw Sam and a few of the other leaders setting around a table they were trying to figure out Herberts next attack. I walked over to the table and put my hands on the edge of it looking at the map, the others looked at me. Sam stood up. "Well Pip, Do you have anything to say?" I turned towards her with a smirk, even though we were best friends she was higher up than me and today I was late but I had a reason. I took Herberts marker and slid it across the table, it landed on the forest part of the mp and I pointed there. "Herbert was last spotted there..that is near where one of our teleportation devices are at." I stated as I looked at them all. They nodded and stood up as Sam smirked. "Ya heard the gal, get your teams and move out!" They nodded and walked off Sam turned towards me sighing. "Pip, Ya know you gotta stay close by, Herberts already put out in the papers that the one agent he wants is still out there, and We all know that its you" I sighed and growled softly at her, she backed up a bit. Though I was a very sweet girl, if I got sad or mad I was..and could be called scary "I know that Sam! But I'm not gonna just sit here while everyone else works!" I looked at her stomping my foot, a few people turned towards us, But turned back around as I stormed off, Who was she to say that!

Sam's P.o.V I watched her storm off and sighed, just like her mother never listening to reasoning. I sat down on the edge of the table. My name was Samantha Farmer, I had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. I started training here at the EPF when I was four years old. Now I am one of the higher ups like Pip is, higher than she is. I am great with guns, and any other kind of weapon. I am also one of the ones who helped train Pip when she first got here, we are best friends. I guess that is why I push her so far, a few months ago Herbert sent out in the papers that their was one agent that he still wanted, one that always foiled his plans..Pip. She had never gotten captured long by Herbert, though the blackout has been going on for years, she always foiled any other plan that he had. I sighed and stood up walking towards the training room. Standing beside the door as I watched our head trainer, Dylan, aka Pips only weakness. I giggled at that thought. Pip had a huge crush on Dylan but he was to oblivious to notice it. I giggled again as I watched him teach the new recruits before I turned around hearing my name called.

Pip's P.o.V I ran calling Sams name, some of our team mates had been attacked. "Code Yellow!" I screamed and her eyes widened. I got to her out of breath from running. "Team, it was a trap..forest they got attacked. Someone has to go get them" She nodded and screamed. "TEAM 103 GET OVER HERE!" two girls and a boy ran over listening to what Sam was saying, as they talked I snuck away, I turned and ran, grabbing a backpack as I ran by and slid into one of the teleportation devices, teleporting out of the HQ and into the town. Snow had already covered almost everything. As soon as I stepped out of the teleporter, I slid a dress over my self that was in the backpack and then put a hat on over my brown hair. See, Me being a tomboy I never wore dresses, so it was the perfect thing for me to wear if I didnt want anyone to find me. I began to walk around, looking at everyong huddled together near fires..this blackout needed to end soon, and by soon I mean now..I knew that It would be a while before we could end it. I sighed and shook my head, sitting down near one of the fires as I listened to them talk.

"Did you hear, he is still after that one agent?" One of them said as they put their hands towards the fire. "Yeah, I heard that agent is the only one who has not been caught by anything he has done before" Said another. "Yeah, but why just that agent, I heard that the agent is not even that high up" I snickered at that remark. Its true Im not high high up but I am still one of the only ones Herbert has never been able to catch, ever. Ive always foiled his plans, even when I was just a newbie agent and got caught in one of his cadges, I got free. I was deep in thought when I heard a alarm go off. Red alarm..what..has happened? 


End file.
